


Whatever You Give Me

by lordofthepringles



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordofthepringles/pseuds/lordofthepringles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt walks into Dave's workplace. Dave decides he'll take whatever he can get from Kurt. Turns out it's a lot and it's kinky. </p><p>Warnings: sexual deviance/kinks. (Breath play).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever You Give Me

It was a cool morning in early June and Dave was just getting into work. He saw that his foreman was already there and had opened up for the day. He stepped into his office and started returning phone calls. He had worked at this place for over ten years, starting the summer he had graduated from high school and had worked his way up. Just then, he heard the door to the store open and he went to greet the first customer of the day.

In walked the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. It was also someone he hadn't expected to see, it was Kurt freaking Hummel.

He cleared his throat and Kurt looked up from a piece of paper in his hand. Kurt looked back at his paper and headed down one of the aisles.

"Can I help you with something, sir?"

"No, David. I'm just here for an oil filter and a socket wrench. My dad is helping me fix my car."

"Oh, well if you need anything, just let me know."

Dave leaned against the counter and watched Kurt look at various socket wrenches and noticed how hot he had gotten over the years.

Long slender neck had become even more toned, he had filled out and was firm and muscular, and his skin was pale and rosy as ever. He had been beautiful in high school and now he was just downright gorgeous.

Dave had come out years ago; in fact, it had been that summer when he had gotten tired of the endless parade of women that Z had tried to get him to hook up with. He finally had enough and randomly blurted it out one day at a beach party they were having at an old abandoned quarry that had been filled with water.

Word quickly spread that there was "another homosexual" in Lima, and while it had been rough for a while, the Hummels, along with his own parents had stood by him and accepted him. Kurt had been polite and supportive and helped him find support groups and organizations in the area that could help him.

Kurt had gone away to school with Rachel in New York City, Blaine had joined him a year later, Dave went to Ohio State on a football scholarship with Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman, and they had become the three musketeers. Finn and Puck were always cool and Puck even brought home gay guys for Dave to hook up with.

It was a good arrangement; here he was now 30 years old, horny and a hot, gay guy was standing in his store looking at socket wrenches. He made no pretense, Kurt was hot, he was interested and he wasn't going to be polite and pretend that it wasn't the case.

Kurt finally looked up,

"Is there something I can help you with, David?"

"I'd say yes, but I'm sure you'd castrate me."

"You might be surprised."

"Really? So if I told you that I was dreaming about bending you over the office in my desk and having my way with you, you'd be cool with that?"

Kurt just shrugged and looked around some more.

"I thought you were with someone."

"Really? Who told you that?"

"Finn. He said you were with some tool named John? Joseph? Jeremy? I can't remember."

"His name was Jack, and I was with him, but I'm not anymore."

"And why is that?"

"Why is what?"

"Why aren't you with Jack?"

"I'm not sure how this is any of your business."

"Just humor me, David."

"Fine. We aren't together, because he was rather dull and I found myself bored."

"So, he was a nerd? He talked about science and math?"

"First of all, math can be hot, but no, I meant in bed."

"Oh…"

"Yeah."

"So, you had a dud in bed. That sucks. I can see why you would be so desperate to change that. What makes you think I'm any better?"

"Are you kidding? Someone as gorgeous as you? And as many boyfriends as you've had who sit around Lou's bitching and moaning that you left them? You have to be good."

"Really? They sit around Lou's bitching and moaning that I left them?"

"Okay, so it was only Blaine, but still…"

"Blaine is married and has two children."

"I didn't say it was recently, Fancy."

"Fancy, huh?"

"Sorry, habit. It's always been my nickname for you."

"It's better than some of the other things I've been called. I've decided I'll let you keep using it."

"Oh, thanks."

"So, anyway, what made Jack so dull?"

"Well he was only ever into the basic things."

"Basic things? What exactly does that mean?"

"You don't know what the basic things mean?"

"I mean, I like sex quite a lot, so my basic things probably don't mean the same as yours."

Dave felt his cock twitch at that, good Lord, Kurt Hummel and he were having a conversation about gay sex in the middle of his store. It was a good thing no one else had come in yet.

"You know fingers, tongue, and cock."

"That seems pretty standard, what else were you wanting up there?"

"I didn't mean that, Kurt. I meant as in no other kinks."  
"Ohhhh, and let me guess, you have a few."

Dave blushed beet red and looked down and mumbled,

"Yeah."

"I can't hear you, David, speak up."  
"Yes, okay? Yes, I had a few things I wanted to try with my boyfriend of three years and he refused because he felt what we did was enough."

"And what were these kinks?"

"Excuse me?"

"Tell me what your kinks were, David."

"I'm not sure I should tell you that."

Kurt stalked to him and leaned up to whisper in his ear,

"Well, maybe if you told me, I could help you with them."

Dave's half-hard cock filled then and he was standing there gaping like a fish, when Kurt stepped back and grinned precociously.

"Uhhh."

"Cat got your tongue, hamhock?"

"Breathplay, hair pulling, rough."

"Really? Breathplay? I would have never taken you for that."

"Yeah, well, we all have our secrets, don't we?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're gonna tell me under all those fancy clothes, isn't a tiger in the bedroom with kinks of his own?"

"How dare you, David!"

Kurt turned his nose up and turned to walk away,

Dave grabbed his hand and pulled him around,

"Really? You're gonna be like that? What you can dish it out but can't take it?"

"I can take anything you want to give me."

"Is that a promise?"

Dave arched an eyebrow then and shook his head,

"I'm not sure you're up for that, Kurt."

Kurt scoffed; put down the tools he was holding and shoved Dave back up against the counter.

Then he was kissing Dave, hard and fast, just the way Dave loved it and he groaned into the kiss.

So this was actually happening in the store.

He wrapped his arms around Kurt's torso and pulled him even closer, then deepened the kiss.

Two could play at that game. He gave back as good as Kurt was giving, which was quite a lot.

Kurt licked his way into Dave's mouth and they kissed sloppily, wetly, and very dirtily for a few minutes, both with extremely labored breathing when they finally broke for air.

Dave was hard and his back ached from where the counter was pressed into his back.

He could feel that Kurt was equally hard and he decided to press his luck.

He roughly palmed Kurt through his skintight jeans,

"You want to go with me into the office to continue this?"

Kurt swung his eyes upwards and Dave saw how dark they had become and knew that Kurt was as turned on as he was,

"Lead the way."

Kurt reached out a hand and squeezed Dave in much the same way he was being teased.

Dave groaned, picked Kurt up effortlessly, deposited him over his shoulder and walked toward his office.

Kurt gasped in shock and wriggled against Dave.

"Put me down, you Neanderthal!"

"You like this."

"I do not."

"That's a lie, because as soon as I put you on my shoulder, I felt your cock twitch. Your body doesn't like, Kurt."

"Fuck you."

"Just give me a few minutes and that's what we'll be doing, Fancy."

Kurt groaned into Dave's back and he pressed his shoulder up into Kurt's groin.

"If I weren't so horny, I'd just walk away."

"No, you wouldn't."

Dave unceremoniously dropped him onto the oak desk in his office. It croaked, but ultimately held up.

Kurt laughed in derision,

"Oh you think so?"

"I guarantee that if we had started anything, you would not have walked away."

"Well, I guess it's time to put your money where your mouth is."

"Maybe if you shut up long enough to let me, I would."

"Don't get snippy with me."

"Maybe that's just what you need, Kurt, someone to put you in your place."

"Oh, and you think that's you."

"I'm the only one here, right?"

Kurt leaned up and kissed him again, and all talking ceased.

Dave could tell Kurt wanted to dominate him and let him for a few seconds, then muscled Kurt back onto the desk and pinned him there.

Kurt's breathing picked up as he struggled against Dave's weight and he could feel Kurt harden even more.

"You like that, don't you?"

"No."

"Yes you do. You like being held down as I have my way with you. What other kinks do you have? How about if I do this?"

Dave hoisted Kurt up once more and held up against the wall. Kurt instinctively wrapped his legs around Dave. Dave felt their groins slot together perfectly and rutted up against Kurt who groaned as his head fell back against the wall.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, you like that too. So, I guessed right? You like to be manhandled during sex."

Kurt simply reached out and yanked Dave's hair and head back as hard as he could.

The sudden sharp sting sent a shockwave straight to Dave's groin,

"Oh fuck, Fancy. Do that again."

This time Kurt grabbed two fistfuls of his hair as Dave moved up against him once more.

"Gotta stop, Dave. I don't want to come like this."

"Oh? How do you want to come?"

"Preferably without our clothing and you inside of me."

"I guess if that's your preference."

Dave lowered Kurt gently to the ground and turned around.

He made quick work of his clothes, making sure to pull a condom out of his wallet.

He quickly locked the office door, lowered, the blinds, and made quick work of his clothes. He pulled a condom out of his wallet, and the hand lotion his receptionist, Marty had given him for Christmas.

He turned around to see a stark naked Kurt sitting on the edge of the desk. He was gorgeous everywhere. His skin all the way down his body was tinged with a rosy pink and his cock jutting out gracefully was red, almost purple and it was beginning to leak precome.

An overwhelming urge to taste him came over Dave and he quickly walked over to where Kurt was sitting and dropped to his knees. He spread Kurt's thighs and reached his tongue to lap at the slit.

He tasted as good as he looked, salty, tangy, and a hint of sweet. He quickly took his cock in his mouth and hollowed his cheeks. He wanted to do so many things to Kurt in that moment, but settled for sucking for a few seconds, until Kurt wrenched his head away.

Kurt shook his head,

"Maybe later, hamhock."

"There's going to be a later?"

"If you don't shut up and get on with it, there won't be a now."

Dave rolled his eyes and stood up.

He stood up and finally faced Kurt in his full birthday suit.

Kurt's eyes widened and he gasped in shock.

"What's the matter, fancy? You ain't never seen one before or something?"

"I've just never seen one so big before!"

"Really? This is big? I thought this was normal."

"Compared to me, you are enormous, David."

"Really? I take it that's a good thing?"

"I guess."

"You guess?"

"I've seen bigger in gay porn."

"I'm guessing I'm the largest you've ever seen in real life, and that means you've never been fucked by anyone as large me, in the ass or mouth."

"So?"

Dave grabbed Kurt's neck and pushed him to the ground.

"I think it's only fair that we reciprocate, fancy."

"Reciprocate? Wow, you know a big word? I'm impressed…"

Just as Kurt was finishing his insult, Dave shoved his entire dick into Kurt's mouth.

Kurt nearly choked and muffled around Dave' dick.

Dave could see the tears in Dave's eyes and it turned him on even more.

He started fucking Kurt's mouth in earnest then.

Then Kurt started groaning and Dave knew he was into being dominated as he was into dominating.

He had read online about some of his kinks and pinched Kurt's nostrils shut.

Kurt opened his eyes in panic and as his eyes started to roll back into his head, Dave released Kurt's nose, pulled out and came all over Kurt's lips, face, and eyes.

"Oh, fuck, Fancy."

Dave groaned as he finished climaxing.

Kurt had slumped to the floor and was gasping for air, when Dave walked over on shaky legs and drop down next to Kurt.

He quickly took Kurt in his mouth again and went to town. This time he brought Kurt quickly to climax.

Kurt lay on his back still breathing heavily and looked at Dave,

"I don't know what to say."

"So don't say anything."

"Thanks I guess."

Kurt got to his knees and felt around for his clothes as he started to put his pants on, Dave grabbed his hands,

"Where do you think you're going, Fancy?"

"I was going to go home and take a shower and then sleep for a few hours to regain my strength."

"I don't think so; we still haven't gotten through our kinks."

Kurt looked at him in shock,

"But we just…"

"Are you saying that you only have stamina enough for one round?"

"Oh fuck you, hamhock."

"That's the goal, fancy."

"Well I don't normally have multiple rounds of mind blowing sex in one sitting, David."

"So, you're agreeing then? Sex with me is mind-blowing?"

"I could say no, but we both know I'd be lying."

Dave just smirked and stood up.

He was starting to get aroused again, simply from being in the same vicinity as Kurt. Sparring with him, especially naked was a new form of arousal. He liked it a lot.

"Come here, Fancy."

Kurt looked at him warily.

"Just do it."

Kurt stood up and walked over to where Dave had moved to sit in his gigantic office chair.

"I want you to straddle me."

"Who said I liked being told what to do?"

"You don't?"

"Fine, I do, but I hate that you think you can just tell me what to do and that I'd do it."

"Sit the fuck down Fancy."

Kurt sighed and straddled Dave.

"I hate that you can read me like this."

Dave stared into Kurt's eyes and grinned mischievously.

Then he kissed him. He held Kurt tightly to him, grasped both of their cocks together, and started moving. Kurt groaned into his mouth and Kurt tightened the grip in Dave's hair and moved back.

They continued to move against each other until both were hard again. Kurt was sitting with his head flung back, both hands tight in Dave's hair as he moved gracefully against him.

Dave reached up and bit down into Kurt's neck. Kurt groaned and shuddered as Dave held him with one arm as their cocks slid in his other fist.

"Fuck, David. So good."

Dave released their cocks, picked Kurt up and placed him on his back on his desk.

He took both is legs and pushed them up against Kurt's chest and spread his cheeks.

He dove in between them and starting licking around and over Kurt's hole relentlessly.

Kurt keened against his tongue and grabbed Dave's hair once more. Dave held Kurt's legs back against his chest and thrust his tongue into him, opening him up.

Then he stood up and placed Kurt's legs over his shoulder.

He took the lotion and quickly coated his fingers and quickly worked Kurt open using one, then two, then three fingers.

He crooked two of them and found his prostate, and as soon as he found it, he held his fingernail against it as Kurt whined and begged Dave to move his fingers.

Dave removed his fingers and held the condom out to Kurt who shakily opened the package, slid it down Dave's penis and took a handful of lotion and coated him.

Dave moved back to the desk and placed Kurt's legs back over his shoulders and pressed in slowly.

Finally, after a few seconds of stretching, he was seated firmly in Kurt and he began to thrust shallowly and slowly, until Kurt wrapped his legs around his neck and squeezed,

"Fucking move, you asshole."

Dave took a hand an unhooked Kurt's legs from his neck and picked him up off the desk effortlessly.

"You wanna play like that, fancy? Let's play."

He slammed Kurt into the wall, still deeply inside him and fucked into him ruthlessly.

Kurt moaned and held on tighter as he was being nailed to the wall.

"Oh fuck, Dave. Harder."

Dave let his body take over and his mind began to wander aimlessly, the only feeling, the only thought was his and Kurt's pleasure. He just wanted to find release.

His arms began to feel like jelly as he held Kurt up as he fucked into him.

Then he felt the muscles in Kurt's stomach tighten and he knew Kurt was close.

So he dropped into the oversize chair again.

"Ride me, fancy."

Kurt put his hands on Dave's arms and lowered himself up and down as Dave thrust up into him.

"So close, Dave."

Dave grasped Kurt's cock in his hand and began to jerk him as their slapped together.

Then he rubbed over the slit of his head twice, and tightened his other hand on Kurt's hips, knowing he'd leave his marks all over his hips. He bit down on Kurt's shoulder, and then Kurt reached down grabbed Dave's hair and wrenched it back.

Dave could feel Kurt coming over his hand and tighten on his cock. The sudden pressure combined with Kurt's death grip on his hair led Dave to give a shout and come. Just as he was in the throes of his passion, he felt two hands go around his neck and put pressure on his airway. His breathing became more and more labored, his orgasm intensified, and as the only thing coming into focus was the need for air and the whooshing of air in his ears he started to see white as he finished coming.

He slumped against his chair as he felt cool air rush into noise and into his lungs. He could hear Kurt gasping for air as well. Kurt was snuggled into his chest.

"You okay, Fancy?"

"'m fine, are you okay?"

"Yeah, never better."

Dave finally opened his eyes to see Kurt grinning at him stupidly.

"What?"  
"Happy anniversary, baby."

"I'd say, that's the happiest you have ever made me, outside of saying yes to marrying me of course."

"Well, Santana told us we should try playing out our fantasies. I think we should thank her."

"Definitely."

"It's a good thing the only person here is Tom."

"I have a confession, I told Tom after you came in to put a closed sign on the door. I figured I could open a few hours earlier today."

"I'm so glad I married you."

"Me too.

"I'm also glad I'm the boss, because I doubt if your dad was still running the shop, we'd be given this much free reign. Unless of course Carole and your dad did stuff like this in here."

"Seriously, David?"

Kurt got off his husband's lap and started putting on his clothing."

"I'm sorry, baby. But really, this was the best anniversary so far. Five years and counting. By the way, I have a gift for you too."

"But, I thought this was our gift to each other."

"Oh, it is, but I figured this should be a gift that keeps on giving."

"What do you mean, Mr. Karofsky?"

"What, I mean, Mr. Karofsky is that I found even more kinks I think we could try later tonight."

"Oh did you?"

Dave handed Kurt a piece of folded up paper.

Kurt opened it and blushed a bright red.

"You want us to work through the Kama Sutra of gay sex positions?"

"Why not?"

"I have to admit, David, you surprise me every day."

"As you do to me."

"I'll meet you at home wearing nothing but that apron you got me last year for our anniversary, and we are trying out number 16."

"I'm so glad I married someone so flexible."

"And I'm glad I married someone so strong."

Kurt and Dave grinned at each other. Kurt finished dressing, dropped a kiss on his husband's lips and straightened his clothing.

"The kids are at Finn and Rachel's for the weekend, hurry home."

Dave groaned and dropped his head against his chair,

"If I didn't have so many people on the books today, I'd just close for the rest of the day."

"But just think of what you have to look forward to."

"And believe me I will be."

Kurt kissed his husband goodbye one more time and wiggled his hips as he walked away.

Best anniversary ever? Mission accomplished.


End file.
